Topeng
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Yang salah adalah manusia. Yang membunuh adalah iblis. / "Anda benar, Aizen-sama. Topeng yang saya pakai selama ini sudah berhasil mengelabui banyak orang, termasuk Anda..." / For Bleach Viva. Fest. 2, Juni-Different Serenade / RnR, please?


Darah. Darah. Darah.

Cairan kental berbau anyir memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang semula bercat putih, dengan lantai marmer bewarna sama, kini telah dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah menghiasinya.

Tiga sosok tergolek tidak bernyawa di sana. Satu terduduk di dinding dengan luka robekan menganga di perutnya, sehingga isi perutnya tampak terbulur keluar. Sedangkan yang dua lagi terlentang di lantai, luka goresan memenuhi wajah dan tubuh mereka, dimana yang satunya, kepalanya pecah menampakkan otak yang semula masih terlihat berdenyut perlahan berhenti.

Gadis kecil itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Di wajah dan dress putih berenda yang dikenakannya terdapat cipratan darah. Sepasang iris violet miliknya menatap takut siluet laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Laki-laki yang sudah membunuh pengawalnya—dan ia juga yakin seluruh keluarganya di rumah ini sudah dibunuh olehnya.

Sepasang kaki laki-laki itu mendekat ke arahnya. Irama sol sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai marmer—yang hampir dipenuhi oleh darah—menimbulkan suasana horror tersendiri bagi anak perempuan itu. Tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak seakan ada beban berat yang menekan tubuhnya. Ingin ia menangis, tapi air matanya tersendat. Ingin ia berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat.

Lima langkah.

Empat langkah.

Tiga langkah lagi jarak laki-laki itu dengannya. Sepasang mata violetnya masih setia menatap pria itu tanpa bisa berkedip.

"Aizen-_sama_." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Pria berambut coklat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik sosok yang memanggilnya dari ekor mata _hazel_nya. Langkah sosok lain berjubah putih dengan rambut sehitam malam itu terdengar mendekat.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" Suara Aizen terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Sepasang matanya masih setia melirik Ulquiorra.

Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti. Tepat lima langkah dari gadis kecil itu. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya. "Semuanya sudah dibereskan, Aizen-_sama_." Suaranya terdengar datar dan tenang. Sepasang iris _emerald_-nya beralih menatap gadis kecil yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan itu. "Ah, lebih tepatnya… **hampir** semuanya."

Pandangan Aizen beralih menatap objek yang sama dengan Ulquiorra. "Tidak, Ulquiorra," sergahnya. "Gadis kecil ini… **pengecualian**…" lanjutnya.

Semakin takut, tubuh gadis kecil itu semakin bergetar hebat tatkala Aizen kembali melangkah ke arahnya. Aizen berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi ranum itu, menghapus cipratan darah yang melekat. "Jangan takut, gadis kecil…" bisiknya. Lebih terdengar sebagai bisikan kematian bagi anak perempuan berambut hitam itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Aizen, kembali dengan bisikan.

Diam.

Gadis kecil itu enggan bersuara.

—Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Aizen menatap mata gadis itu dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Siapa… namamu?" ulangnya.

Menelan ludah, celah antara dua bibir mungil itu terbuka. "Ru-ru…ki…a… Ku-kuchi…ki…"

.

—Yang salah adalah manusia.

Yang membunuh adalah iblis.—

.

**Special for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2**

**Juni-Different Serenade**

**Topeng © Michi626**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Quote diambil dari Bleach Tankubon vol. 39**

**Angst/ Suspense(?)**

**Kuchiki Rukia—Aizen Sousuke**

**Warning: OOC (pasti, tenang aja #plak), AU, gaje, gore.**

**T+**

**No Flame, please! **

.

.

.

Ketika topeng yang melingkupi wajah manusia terlepas,

saat itulah iblis muncul.

.

.

.

**TRANG TRANG TRING TRANG!**

Suara dentingan benda tajam yang beradu memecah kesunyian di halaman luas rumah mewah itu. Tampak dua sosok berbeda gender tengah beradu ketangkasan, mencari kelemahan lawan demi mendapat celah untuk memberikan serangan.

Rukia bergerak lincah di antara serangan Grimmjow. Berkali-kali gadis berambut biru itu berhasil menghindar, juga menangkis tebasan pedang Grimmjow dengan mudah. Sedikit mengambil jarak mundur, lalu ia mengayunkan sabit besar di tangannya. Grimmjow menangkis sabetan Rukia dengan pedangnya, lalu membalikkan serangan hingga Rukia sedikit terpental kebelakang.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu mengalahkanku, hah?" ejek Grimmjow. Ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya pada Rukia, namun refleks gadis berambut hitam itu sangat baik. Ia menangkis pedang Grimmjow dengan sabitnya, walau ia sedikit terdesak karena tenaga Grimmjow lebih kuat.

Rukia mendecih.

"Oke, cukup sampai di sini, anak-anak**ku**!" Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan poni menjuntai muncul dari dalam rumah. Ia bertepuk tangan membuat kegiatan bertarung itu terhenti. Grimmjow mendengus, lalu menarik pedangnya. Sabit besar itu pun turun dari hadapan Rukia. Melemah dalam genggaman tangannya. Iris violetnya lantas melirik Aizen dalam diam.

"Haaahh… kenapa Anda menghentikan latihan kami, Aizen-_sama_?" protes Grimmjow. "Padahal kami sedang seru-serunya."

"Kau lupa, Grimmjow?" balas Aizen. Suaranya terdengar tenang dan santai. Sepasang matanya beralih menatap Rukia. Isyarat kalau ia memerintahkan gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Rukia-_chan_ kan harus sekolah pagi ini."

Grimmjow tak berani memprotes lagi.

Rukia menghela napas, lalu perlahan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Tepat beberapa langkah ia melewati Aizen, Aizen memanggilnya.

"Rukia-_chan_."

Langkah Rukia terhenti. Tapi ia tak membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa, Aizen-_sama_?" tanyanya. Suara yang terdengar rendah dan dingin.

"Jangan lupa dengan **misi** malam ini, kau mengerti?"

Rukai bergeming, sebelum kembali melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Baik, Aizen-_sama_…."

.

.

"Kuchiki-_san_! Kuchiki-_san_!"

Rukia mendongak begitu mendengar ada orang yang memangil namanya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dari membaca buku. Sepasang matanya beralih pada orang yang memanggilnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol satu dengan warna mata sama.

"Ada apa, Hinamori?" tanya Rukia.

Hinamori Momo—nama gadis itu—mengatupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Rukia. Kedua matanya menatap Rukia dengan penuh harap. "_Ne_, Kuchiki-_san_… apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika? Boleh aku meminjamnya?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum—palsu—ke arah Momo. "Sudah," jawabnya. Sepasang tangannya masuk ke dalam laci meja dan mengambil buku PR matematikanya. Lalu ia berikan secara cuma-cuma kepada gadis bercepol itu.

Momo menerima dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih! Kau baik sekali Kuchiki-_san_!" pekiknya senang. ia tersenyum lebar. "Akan segera kukembalikan," ujarnya seraya berlalu.

Rukia terdiam. "Ba…ik…?" gumamnya rendah. Lalu ia lebih memilih mengabaikan hal tersebut.

Sepasang mata Rukia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Namun tak berapa lama, ia merasa jengah. Ia lantas menutup buku tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Memandang langit cerah yang tertutupi awan putih. Burung-burung tampak terbang bebas, seolah mengolok Rukia yang harus tinggal di 'kandang ular'. Terkekang dalam balutan kejahatan bersama orang-orang yang telah membunuh orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan, diikuti oleh matanya yang menutup. Hatinya sudah lelah. Memasang topeng di hadapan semua orang selama bertahun-tahun sungguh tidak mudah. Ia ingin mengakhirinya.

Saat sepasang mata violet itu kembali terbuka, tatapan tajam yang diluncurkannya. Di bibirnya terpasang seulas senyum—seringai yang akan membuat siapapun bergidik jika melihatnya. Untungnya, tidak ada yang melihat sehingga topeng yang selama ini ia pakai tidak lepas.

Uh-oh, sepertinya ia punya rencana.

.

.

Pria itu baru saja terlelap dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan sebuah tebasan benda tajam di bagian perutnya yang membuat kesadarannya di tarik paksa kembali. Seketika ia terduduk di atas ranjang tersebut dan meraba bagian perutnya, membuat ia mengerang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian sana.

"AARRGGH…"

Tubuhnya gemetar saat melihat tangannya berlumuran darah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Sakit, ya?"

Ia—pria berambut putih panjang itu—menoleh ke asal suara. Seharusnya ia sendirian di kamar ini, tapi kenapa ada suara seorang gadis?

Tapakan langkah kaki terdengar. Dari pantulan sinar rembulan, siluet itu perlahan tampak. Seorang gadis berambut ungu keabu-abuan berdiri di hadapan pria itu. Matanya seperti mata ular, berkilat penuh akan nafsu membunuh. Seringai angkuh terpeta di wajahnya. Di genggamannya terdapat sabit besar bercabang dua dengan gagang yang panjang di tengahnya. Seperti… seorang dewa kematian.

Laki-laki itu merasakan firasat buruk. Oh tidak!

Tunggu—tunggu dulu, batinnya. Wajahnya tampak tidak asing.

"Ku-kuchi… ki?" bisiknya pelan. Bola matanya melebar karena rasa tak percaya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tenang. "_Are_? Kau bisa mengenaliku ya, Ukitake-_sensei_?"

Secepat kilat gadis itu mengayunkan sabitnya ke belakang tubuh Ukitake, menusuk bahu kiri bagian belakang pria itu, lalu menarik kembali gagang sabitnya sehingga kulitnya terkoyak. Memuncratkan darah segar bewarna merah ke sprei dan wajahnya.

Erangan kesakitan kembali terdengar, "AAAKKH…"

Tubuh lelaki itu ambruk tersungkur. Ia tak bisa menghindar karena tubuhnya sudah lemas karena kehabisan banyak darah. Rukia tampak tersenyum puas. Ia kembali mendekati gurunya di sekolah itu dan menggores pipi lelaki itu dengan sabitnya. Cairan merah kental itu kembali mengalir, bercampur dengan erangan kesakitan yang membuat seyum senang kembali tergambar di wajah Rukia.

"Masih bisa bersuara, ya?" ujarnya polos. Ia kembali mengayunkan sabitnya, kali ini ke arah punggung laki-laki itu. Rukia mencabiknya dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat luka goresan-goresan bersilangan terbentuk di sana. Darah semakin banyak mengalir. Ukitake tak sanggup lagi, bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara.

Inilah akhirnya. Sebenarnya Rukia sedikit kecewa karena ia berharap bisa menikmati hal ini lebih lama lagi. Tapi, lihatlah laki-laki ini. Bersuara pun ia tak sanggup lagi. Ia lalu menaruh cekungan sabitnya di leher Ukitake. Berniat menyudahi semuanya.

"Ke-kenapa…" suara itu terdengar samar di telinga Rukia. "Ke… kenapa… ka-au mela-kuka…n se-semu…a i…ni?"

Rukia memandang Ukitake dengan sorot mata keangkuhan. "Kalau kau tidak mencoba untuk menyelidiki organisasi itu dengan rekan FBI-mu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi," ujarnya dingin.

"Ka…u ja…ngan-janga…n—"

**CRASH!**

Suara itu mengakhiri semuanya. Memuncratkan darah hingga mengenai wajah Rukia. Ia memandang dingin tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya. Tubuh yang mana tubuh dan kepalanya tidak bersatu lagi.

"Maaf, _Sensei_…. Aku tidak mau, kau menyebut aku bagian dari organisasi terkutuk itu…" lirihnya. Bersaamaan dengan itu, setitik air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya. Mengalir bersama darah laki-laki itu di wajahnya.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Rukia-_chan_…" Suara tenang Aizen terdengar menggema dalam ruangan besar bercat kebiruan itu. Rukia hanya diam, memasang wajah datar andalannya. "Topeng yang kau pasang selama ini di hadapan semua orang ternyata sangat berguna…" lanjutnya. Tak sadar bahwa tangan mungil gadis itu menggeram memegang gagang sabitnya lebih kuat.

"Baiklah, kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah," perintah Aizen. Rukia menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri agar tak mengayunkan sabitnya pada wajah laki-laki brengsek itu.

"Baik, Aizen… _sama_…"

.

.

Rukia memukul bantal di atas ranjangnya sekuat tenaga. Ia marah, kesal. Kesal pada kelemahannya sehingga ia terpaksa mengabdi pada orang yang paling ia ingin bunuh di dunia ini. Orang itu sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, merenggut kebebasannya, merampas kebahagiannya, mengambil nyawa orang-orang tercintanya.

Dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"BRENGSEK!" umpatnya seraya kembali memukul bantal sekuat tenaga. Emosinya meluap-luap. Napasnya memburu karena menahan amarah.

"Emosi tak akan mengubah apa pun." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Rukia. Ia segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya—dimana suara itu berasal. Iris violetnya menangkap bayangan seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat tiga dan di belakangnya diikuti oleh tiga orang laki-laki.

Rukia mengenali mereka. Ya, orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"Tia _nee-san_, Ulquiorra _nii-san_, Grimmjow, dan… Nnoitra _nii-san_?" bisiknya tajam. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Grimmjow mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Rukia. Laki-laki berambut biru itu melempar protes pada gadis mungil itu. "Oi, oi, kenapa cuma aku yang tidak kau panggil '_nii-san_'?"

Rukia memasang tampang acuh tak acuh, membuat Grimmjow geram.

Tia melangkah mendekati Rukia dan duduk di tepian ranjang bersprei putih itu. Ia lalu mengelus kepala Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Nnoitra mendecih melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu di depannya. "Dasar perempuan," gerutunya. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas panjang. Grimmjow? Mengelap ingusnya dengan ujung jaket yang dikenakan Ulquiorra (yang langsung mendapat jitakan keras di kepala oleh pemilik yang bersangkutan).

Rukia menunduk. Ya, hanya di depan mereka ini Rukia bisa bersikap apa adanya. Mereka semua bernasib sama dengannya. Setelah merasa tenang, Rukia kembali berbicara.

"Jadi… ada apa kalian datang kemari?" tanyanya lagi. Sepasang matanya menatap empat orang yang lebih tua darinya itu secara bergantian. Wajah keempatnya seketika berubah serius.

"Rukia, persiapan kita untuk melaksanakan rencana 'itu' sudah selesai. Kita bisa melakukannya besok malam. Bagaimana? Kau siap?" jelas Tia.

Rukia menatap Tia dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Nnoitra ikut bicara. Laki-laki yang matanya ditutup satu itu menyender di dinding. Pandangannya menerawang ke atas langit-langit ruangan. "Jujur saja, aku… sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok," lirihnya.

Grimmjow mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat bebas dari tempat laknat ini," sambungnya.

Hening.

Rukia memandang orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu satu per satu. "Besok, kita akan mengakhiri semuanya…."

.

.

Aizen memandang rembulan bersinar pucat di langit malam. Ia berdiri di balik kaca jendela besar di ruangannya. Segelas wine berada dalam genggamannya. Ia meneguknya sedikit, lalu kembali memandangi sang dewi malam.

Di bibirnya tersungging senyum puas. Ia senang dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Memiliki 'budak-budak kecil' yang bisa ia perintah untuk melakukan apa saja. Hey, ayolah, siapa yang tidak senang dengan hidup seperti itu?

TOK TOK.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. "Permisi, Aizen-_sama_."

Aizen menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara salah satu 'budak kecil' kesayangannya. "Masuklah," Aizen memberi izin. Begitu melihat sosok gadis mungil itu, ia tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana misimu kali ini, Rukia-_chan_?" ia berbasa-basi. Membuat Rukia muak. Tapi gadis itu menahan emosinya. Ia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Seperti biasa, Aizen-_sama_," jawab Rukia datar. Sepasang iris matanya berkilat. "Tapi… ini **misi terakhirku**!"

Terkejut, Aizen mengernyit ketika merasakan sesuatu terasa berputar dalam perutnya. Sesuatu itu seperti menghantam jantungnya, mencabik paru-parunya, hingga cairan merah kental keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ka-au… a…pa… yang—"

Rukia tersenyum sinis. Ia menatap Aizen dengan pandangan angkuh dan menghina. Betapa ia puas melihat bajingan itu perlahan menderita.

"Saya memasukkan bakteri penghancur sel temuan saya kedalam minuman Anda, Aizen-_sama_…." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda dan berkaca mata berdiri di ambang pintu dan perlahan berjalan hingga berdiri sejajar dengan Rukia. "Perlahan-lahan ia akan menghancurkan sel tubuh Anda."

"Ka-au bera…ni… meng…khia-nati…ku, Syazzel?" Aizen mencoba bicara. Meski tubuhnya sudah tersungkur di lantai.

Syazzel menghela napas dan menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Anda salah, Aizen-_sama_. Saya—kami… tidak pernah merasa mengabdi kepada Anda."

"A—OHOK UAAGGHH…" Aizen memuntahkan darah. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Rukia menyeringai puas melihat pria berambut coklat itu kesakitan. Ia langkahkan sepasang kaki mungilnya mendekati Aizen. Pria itu bahkan sudah tidak sanggup bergerak.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Aizen-sama?" ejeknya. "Menyenangkan bukan?"

Aizen tak sanggup membalas.

Rukia menendang kepala laki-laki itu sekuat tenaga. "Kesalahan Anda adalah terlalu menganggap remeh kami," ujarnya dingin. Ia mengayunkan sabitnya pada punggung Aizen. Membuat koyakan berbentuk X di sana. "Ini untuk ayah dan ibuku."

"Uaaaaggghhh…" Aizen mengerang kesakitan.

Gadis itu menginjak kepala Aizen dan mengarahkan sabitnya pada kedua bola mata Aizen. "Ini untuk orang-orang yang kami sayangi."

"Uuukkh…"

Sabit besar itu kini beralih pada leher Aizen. "Dan ini, untuk kebebasan kami."

**CRASSH!**

Rukia memandang dingin pada jasad Aizen yang tak lagi bernyawa. "Anda benar, Aizen-_sama_. Topeng yang saya pakai selama ini sudah berhasil mengelabui banyak orang, **termasuk Anda**…"

.

—Yang salah adalah manusia.

Yang membunuh adalah iblis.—

.

.

.

**Finish**

**.**

**A/N: **

**Oke. Maaf kalau cerita ini abal banget. Michi sakit beberapa hari ini, tapi sayang kalau fic ini nggak dilanjutkan, padahal udah selesai tiga per empatnya. Maaf juga kalau fic ini banyak typo atau kesalahan EYD-nya. Begitu fic ini selesai diketik, Michi nggak periksa lagi. Kepala udah pusing. T_T**

**Maaf (lagi?) kalau fic ini tak sesuai tema atau quote-nya. Seengaknya, Michi udah berusaha #ngeles.**

**Ne, berikanlah komentar walau sedikit.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**


End file.
